KJCW
KJCW is a CW affiliate that serves the Jericho, Kanas market. It broadcasts on Channel 33. History KLBY was launched on July 28, 1981 by Larry Young. Running the station as an independent station, KLBY ran children's prgramming during the day, and movies during the night. In addition, KLBY ran sports programming for both the Kansas Jayhawks and Kansas State Wildcats. In 1986, KLBY became one of two affiliates for FOX (KIGK was the other). By 1995, however, both stations lost their FOX affiliates (KLBY to KJJA, while KIGK was replaced by the second subchannel of KJER). Quickly, KLBY became affiliates with the upstart The WB, and they changed their call letters to KJWB. In 2000, Larry Young, who owned the station since it's 1981 launch, passed away at the age of 78, and his estate ran the station. In 2002, KJWB launched their newscast, and in 2006, when The WB and UPN were purchased by Turner and Viacom and CBS and TimeWarner formed The CW, KJWB became an affiliate of The CW and changed their call letters to KJCW. Finally in 2010, Young's estate sold the station to Journal Media Group. Website History *www.wb33jericho.com (1997-2006) *www.cwjericho.com (2006-present) Logos KLBY-TV ID bumper 1987.png|KLBY ID bumper from 1987 taken from 21 Jump Street KLBY 1990.png|KLBY logo from 1990-1993 KLBY 1993.png|KLBY logo from 1993-1995 News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *Channel 33 News (1981-1986) *Fox 33 News (1986-1995) *WB 33 News (1995-2006) *CW Jericho News (2006-present) Station Slogans *33 is What We Watch! (1981-1987) *We Light Up Your Life! (1987-1990) *Fox 33 is Your Great Choice (1990-1995) *You'll Find Your Friends on WB33 (1995-1996; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *My Favorite Shows are on WB 33 (2000-2001; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *More People turn to WB 33 Than any other Network (2001-2002; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *WB 33 is Here for Laughs (2002-2003; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *WB 33 is Always On (2003-2004; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Keep Us Laughing on WB 33 (2004-2005; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Catch the Brightest Stars on WB 33 (2006; localized version of The WB ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to The CW in 2006) *Free to Be CW Jericho (2006-2007; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *CW Jericho, Every Night Is Good (2007-2008; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *CW Jericho, TV to Talk About (2011-2013; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *CW Jericho, TV Now (2013-present; localized version of The CW ad campaign) Current On-Air Staff Sabrina Baker - News Director *Jenny McClure - anchor; weeknights at 9 *David Pear - anchor; weeknights at 9 CW Jericho Super Weather Meteorologists *Dustin Reece - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 9 *Gary Woodruff - meteorologist; weekends at 9 CW Jericho Sportsdesk Team *Brett Stevens - sports director; weeknights at 9 *Adam Leeson - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters *Michael De La Pena - general assignment reporter *Holden Murphy - general assignment reporter *Elizabeth Appleton - general assignment reporter *Louis Mitchell - general assignment reporter *Denise Preston - general assignment reporter *Briittani McMillian - general assignment reporter Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Channel 33 Category:Jericho, KS Category:Kansas Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:Former Fox network affiliates Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1981 Category:Journal Media Group